


Mirror, mirror

by lastrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrosa/pseuds/lastrosa





	Mirror, mirror

Mirror, mirror

 

“我不知道你什么时候已经需要厄里斯魔镜这种东西来帮你做白日梦了，”邓布利多略带讥讽地说道，“难道你自己做的那些预言还不够？”  
“不不不，我从来不需要厄里斯魔镜，”格林德沃说，“需要它的人是你，亲爱的，别不承认，要不然你怎么不敢看它呢？”  
他们坐在有些昏暗的房间里对彼此怒目相视。  
窗帘拉得紧紧的，有些闷热，室内还焚着熏香，茶几上摆着一个水晶球和骷髅。邓布利多没来过这儿，他疑心这是格林德沃专门用于预言的房间。  
“你需要直面你内心真正的渴望——毕竟你是这么一个虚伪的、胆小的、满口谎言的骗子。”格林德沃尖刻地说，他站起来，走到邓布利多背后，扯开了Omega的后领，低头轻轻嗅着，手指在他的腺体上摩挲着。  
邓布利多忍不住打了个冷颤，他感觉自己的后颈有一根血管咚咚跳着，他诅咒这见鬼的Omega本能。  
“来吧，抬头看看，告诉我，你在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么？”格林德沃放缓了语气，诱哄地说道。  
如果不是邓布利多正看着镜子，他会发现格林德沃的语气里隐藏着一丝古怪的热切。  
“我看到你被关在牢里，老态龙钟，牙齿松脱了，头发也掉光了，哈！”邓布利多发出一声嘲笑。  
他的脖子立刻从后面被掐住了，Alpha感受到了来自他的挑衅，看起来几乎要发怒了。  
“是吗？我还以为你会看到你那下了地狱的父母呢？还有你那愚蠢的山羊弟弟，倒霉的疯妹妹？他们竟然都没有在你心中占有一席之地吗？哦对了，还有你的学生们，你号称最爱的讲桌呢？我怎么忘了呢，我最了解你了，你其实痛恨着学校授课，对不对？死气沉沉的霍格沃茨和连单词都拼不对的小崽子们会杀死你的天赋。”格林德沃以一种惊人的恶毒说道。  
邓布利多的呼吸急促起来，他抓起茶几上的水晶球，一把砸到了这该死的黑巫师头上。紧接着他并没有试图做无用的逃跑，而是站起来一拳揍在格林德沃脸上。  
水晶球掉在了柔软的长毛地毯上，并没有碎。它见证了这对强大的巫师之间毫无技术含量的肉体厮打，最终以格林德沃把邓布利多按在镜子上咬住了腺体而告终。  
格林德沃的额角被水晶球砸得有些红肿，嘴角也流出了血。邓布利多则不幸地被扯落了几根头发，眼尾被磕破了一点。他们剧烈地喘息着，邓布利多的脸贴着冰凉的镜子，他闭上了眼睛。  
“那么你呢？你在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么？”邓布利多突然低声笑起来，“总不会是我向着你摇尾乞怜吧？”  
“我？我看到我自己。”格林德沃说，他恶狠狠地盯着邓布利多颈后的牙印。  
——而邓布利多没有忽略格林德沃回答之前的那一点停顿。

也许他以前真的该喝绝育魔药。情潮涌起时邓布利多不无难受地想，经过标记的Alpha可以轻易地通过腺体挑起他的情欲，这实在是太不利了。  
“你可以接着看镜子。”格林德沃讥诮地说，“也许你会在镜子里看到你被一个老得快入了土的囚犯操得高潮连连呢。”  
“你的性幻想真是让人作呕。”邓布利多尽力维持着一种冷漠的语气，但效果不大好，发抖的身体和腿间湿润的布料出卖了他。  
“如果你没湿得这么快的话，我还会觉得你的话有点说服力。”格林德沃轻蔑地说，他按着邓布利多的后脑，另一只手则伸进了邓布利多的腿间，隔着湿透的裤子肆意揉搓着。  
邓布利多双腿打颤，小腹里酝酿着一团高热，每一次呼吸都会让Alpha的信息素充盈他的肺部。他盯着厄里斯魔镜，因为距离太近，他看不到魔法带来的幻象，魔镜恢复了镜子的原本用处——他看见自己潮红的脸。  
Alpha的嘴唇紧贴着邓布利多的腺体，本能使他战栗着，他感到说不清的恐惧。  
“接着看吧。”格林德沃向他耳语道，“你尽可以看着镜子里你幻想中那个落魄的我，我会在现实里把你操晕过去。”  
他粗暴地扯下了邓布利多的裤子，手指在濡湿的股缝里来回摩擦，很快钻进了那个不断收缩的小洞。

邓布利多没作声，他微微仰着头，眯着眼睛，望向厄里斯魔镜顶部的那行铭文。  
厄里斯——渴望——  
他靠得太近了，呼出的气在镜子上形成了雾。  
也许镜子确实反映了他真正的渴望，但是——那个夏天只是一个短暂虚幻的梦，人不能活在梦里。  
他听见格林德沃在他身后发出冷笑，随后……他感到身体被Alpha温热的性器撑开。

格林德沃的鼻子埋在赤褐色的长发里，邓布利多的信息素闻起来发着苦，这让他出奇地愤恨起来——你有什么值得苦涩的？你躲在安全的象牙塔里，忘记我们的一切理想——  
他狠狠地、泄愤似地抽送起来，把邓布利多顶得压抑不住地呻吟着。  
“我在霍格沃茨里见到了这面镜子，告诉我，你自己照过它吗？”格林德沃逼问着，“你绝对照过，让我猜猜，你见到了什么？”  
邓布利多已经被操得半硬起来，性器在冰凉的镜面上摩擦着，让他的双腿直发抖。  
他想起自己第一次去照这面镜子，它完全忠实地、绝无一丝虚假地映照出他的内心——他甚至能读懂魔镜里格林德沃对他所说的话：  
“我回来接你了，阿尔，我们一起离开吧！”  
阿不思感到一阵反胃，也许是格林德沃顶得太深了，他觉得自己的内脏扭曲地移了位，心脏激烈地跳动着。他的呼吸紊乱起来，眼角因为缺氧而泛着泪光。  
“你这个胆小鬼。”格林德沃凑在他耳边轻声说，Alpha的胯部贴着他的臀部，抽动的动作也变得缓慢而深重，“你只敢躲在安全的后方，指挥你那群傻乎乎的学生来和我作对。你怕什么？作为一个称职的教授，你难道不该怕我这个该下地狱一百次的黑巫师伤害你的学生吗？你难道不该挺身而出，保护他们免遭我的荼毒吗？”  
邓布利多发出一声悲鸣，他几乎是下意识地反驳：“你以为我会相信你吗？”  
“为什么不？”格林德沃握着他的腰，开始有意识地探寻藏匿在深处的某个地方，“你认为，你和你的学生，哪个落在我手里，生还的希望大？”  
“那你认为，如果不是我突然发情，你有多大的把握在决斗中正面战胜我？！”邓布利多明白了他的意图，剧烈地挣扎起来。  
骤然收紧的甬道让两个人同时呻吟出声。  
“嘘——冷静下来，我们不该争吵。”格林德沃制住他的手腕，他们的动作把魔镜撞得原地摇晃了几下。  
“毫无疑问你是个保守秘密的天才，阿尔。”格林德沃拥抱着他，亲吻他的脸颊，“但你骗不过我——我知道你在厄里斯魔镜里看到了我，这不是什么值得羞耻的事情。毕竟我也在镜子里看到了你。”  
“是吗？”邓布利多反问道，他知道格林德沃又开始了那套操控人心的把戏。  
“当然。”格林德沃说，他稍稍从邓布利多的身体里退出了一点，只浅浅地磨蹭着，“你不喜欢我成结，我不强迫你。”  
邓布利多几乎要为这虚伪到极点的话发笑了。  
Omega紧紧抿着嘴唇，维持着宝贵的沉默，他警惕地保护着自己的大脑。他的性器被格林德沃握在手里套弄着，后穴里轻浅的抽送温吞得让人难受。邓布利多的额头抵着镜子，室内闷热的空气使他头晕。  
格林德沃轻轻舔着他颈后的腺体，舌头绕着之前留下的牙印打转。  
快结束吧，邓布利多有些难耐地想，射精的欲望从下腹部悄然爬了上来，他能感觉到自己的甬道空虚地抽搐着，渴望着被格林德沃刺穿。  
“你不可能永远抗拒我。”格林德沃诱惑性地说，又像是在诅咒他。他拉着阿不思向后退了几步，捧着邓布利多的脸，让他和自己一起注视着厄里斯魔镜，“看着这面镜子，你心里知道你看见了谁。”  
邓布利多只在高潮来临时闷哼了一声。  
格林德沃草草射在了他的腿间，和他一同跌坐在扶手椅上。

“你去了霍格沃茨。”邓布利多感到那种情欲餍足后的倦怠感涌了上来，粘腻的液体顺着他的大腿流下去，他又一次开始自我厌恶，“那你去过我的办公室吗？我教过很长一段时间的黑魔法防御术……”  
格林德沃仍然搂着他，手在他的腰臀上轻柔的爱抚着，似乎仍有些企图。  
“我的办公室里有一个很大的柜子，它有时候会发出一些振动，里面关着一只博格特，”邓布利多轻声说，他的眼睛睁大了，蓝得惊人的瞳孔里映着格林德沃的影子，“每年我都要教学生怎么应对它，你可以猜猜，我的博格特是什么？”  
格林德沃的动作僵住了，他看着邓布利多的眼睛。这是邓布利多少有的在完全清醒的状态下对他吐露心迹，但这绝不是他想要的。

所以，他又一次逃走了。

邓布利多松了口气，他稍稍偏过头，注视着窗外树上今年第一片枯黄落下的叶子。  
——秋天到了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

这是仅存于某个夏天的回忆。

“Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's fairest of them all?”  
阿不思有节奏地念着。  
窗外有一抹金色的影子飞快地掠了过去。  
他敏锐地注意到了这件事，这使他立刻坐立不安起来，正巧阿莉安娜在此时打了个哈欠。  
“困了吗？”他体贴地询问。  
安娜无声地点点头。于是阿不思为她盖好了毯子，吹灭了油灯，轻手轻脚地离开了。

当他回到自己的卧室时，他新认识不久的朋友，盖勒特·格林德沃正躺在床上等着他。  
“说真的，白雪公主？你就给你妹妹读这个当睡前故事？”  
阿不思走近他，示意他挪挪身子，好让自己也躺到床上去：“从某种程度上来说，我觉得《诗翁彼豆故事集》和《格林童话》并没有什么区别。”  
盖勒特让出了一半的枕头，用手撑着头，嬉笑着用唱歌似的调子念：“Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s cleverest of them all?”  
“你在试图挑起战争，”阿不思不禁笑出声，睁着一只眼看着他，“我也许会为了这个答案和你决斗。”  
盖勒特把玩着他的头发：“我是全欧洲大陆最聪明的人，但是隔着英吉利海峡，在大不列颠岛上的戈德里克山谷里，阿不思·邓布利多比我更聪明，他有花楸果一样的头发，玫瑰一样的嘴唇，天空一样的眼睛……”

现在，漫长的夏天终于结束了。

 

【魔镜魔镜·END】


End file.
